1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for releaseably securing removable weights on a weight bar, and in particular to a quick release weight bar collar that is used to removably fasten a plurality of removable weights to a weight bar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A barbell is used for lifting weights, for exercise and sport. A barbell is typically comprised of a rigid bar having changeable weights of equal value at both ends. A weight collar is a device that attaches at each end of a barbell to secure the weights to the bar. Multiple disk-shaped weights can be mounted at each end of the barbell to vary the weight value being lifted by the user. Often the lifting person, during a weight lifting work out, must employ different mass weights for different exercises. To change weights requires removal and reinstallation of the weight collar on each end of the bar. A quick release weight collar is desirable to save time. However, because the weights are individually heavy, it is essential that each weight be securely fastened to the bar at all times during exercises when the barbell is being used. Many of the weight collars shown in the prior art, while securely fastening one or more weights to the bar, are time consuming to operate when changing the weights on the bar. In an attempt to alleviate this problem, U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,810 shows a partial quick release mechanism that utilizes an internal mechanical spring and spring tension to engage the weight collar to the bar. Manually overcoming the spring tension allows for a quick release of the weight collar from the bar. Mechanical spring action does not over time and usage secure the weight collar to the bar as firmly as desired. The weight collar in accordance with the present invention eliminates the spring and spring action and provides for a reliable quick release when necessary, while maintaining a secure grip on the bar when locked to prevent movement of the weights on the bar.